Hunted
by atkinson.mickey.spn
Summary: Abby Carson has been a hunter her whole life. Her mother raised her in the life because she never had a father to teach her how to defend herself and hunting is all her mom ever knew. To Abby's surprise she isn't a normal hunter. She is a prophecy fulfilled. Due to her blood lines Carson and some other one, she is special. She has gone from Hunter to Hunted.
1. Chapter 1

Dark, dusty, crummy. A few words to describe the motel room Abby and her mom Jenna were staying in. Abby had fallen asleep on one of the queen sized beds in the room. Abby had claimed the left one and Jenna claimed the right one. There was a night stand in between the beds. A iPhone 6 with a sleek black case sat on the night stand next to Abby s head as she slept.

But Abby didn't feel right. She slowly opened her eyes and felt under her pillow for her Glock 22. She felt the rough grip of the pistol and slowly wrapped her hand around it. Quickly she popped up and pointed her gun around the room. But was greeted by an old small fridge, a square TV, a dusty counter top, a bathroom door open with the light on, and an empty bed. Her mom was nowhere to be set the Glock down and grabbed her phone, unlocked it and texted Jenna.

 **Abby: Mom, where d you go?**

 **Jenna: I had to get some food and salt. I ll be home later.**

 **Abby: I m not stupid, you went to go check out the haunted house. We already have enough food for a full house and enough salt to fill the ocean. I m heading over to help you.**

 **Jenna: Abby dear, I don t want you to get hurt. So you are sitting this one out.**

 **Abby: How many hunts have I been on? How many vamp nests have I taken out single handed? How many werewolves have I put one between their eyes? I m a hunter not a foolish child.**

 **Jenna: This one is just a simple salt and burn. Nothing too big, you re fine. Abby hatted when her mom babied her. She was a hunter just like her mom and can handle a salt and burn, no big deal.**

Abby tossed the phone onto the bed beside her in frustration. She plopped down back on the bed and took a deep breath. 16 years old and her mom still treated her like she was 12.

Abby got up, padded over to the duffle bags and started getting dressed. She slipped out of her shorts and put on her skinny light blue denim jeans. She took her grey tank top off, clipped her bra on, and put her navy blue tank top on with a dark red and navy blue plaid shirt over it. Her typical outfit. She grabbed her phone and saw a text message from Jenna.

 **Jenna: Who is this?**

Abby looked at the message with confusion. New message.

 **Jenna: Is this Jenna s daughter? Is your name Abby?**

Abby was kind of getting freaked out by the messages. Was her mom playing a trick on her?

 **Abby: Mom, stop playing jokes on me. Now hurry up salt and burn the bones and get the hell out of there.**

 **Jenna: Abby, this is Dean Winchester. What your mom was hunting wasn't a ghost, it was a demon. I need you to tell me where you are. You re in danger.**

Why would mom have this Dean Winchester guy text me off of her phone? Abby thought to herself. Then it clicked. Her mom was dead.

 **Abby: I m at the Robert s Motel, room 23. Knock 3 times and say your name or I ll shoot.**

 **Jenna: You a hunter?**

Abby didn't reply. She didn't want to admit it. Her mom had finally died. But she was in a better place now. That s what they always say right, she's in Heaven? Jenna always told her that the Angels were watching over them. She never told Abby why.

Abby got her gun off the nightstand and sat next to the door with her phone in her hands. She curled herself up into a ball and cried. Her mom finally had it better than her. They were more like sisters than mother and daughter.

Abby remembered the first time Jenna had bought her a gun. It was the Glock 22 that she held in her hands. It was Abby s 13th birthday and Jenna thought that it was a good time for Abby to protect herself.

"Mom where are we going?" Abby said to her mom.

"It s for your birthday." Jenna looked down at Abby. "You've been saying that you want a gun for about 3 years now. So here we are." Jenna motioned to a gun store, Bob s Gun & Tackle Shop Inc.

"Mom, you didn't have to buy me a new gun. I would have been fine with one of your old ones." Abby looked at the store with shock.

"You re 13 now. You deserve a new one, not a hand-me-down." Jenna walked up and opened the door for Abby to walk through. "Well you coming?"

Abby's thoughts were interrupted by 5 bangs on the door. She told Dean 3 not 5. That wasn't Dean at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby stood up slowly and pointed the gun at the door. Five more bangs. "Housekeeping." Said a gruff voice from the other side of the door. Housekeeping didn't come until later in the day at around 1 in the afternoon. It was 9 in the morning.

Abby was about to fire off a round but then a man yelled. "Hey douche bag." A deep voice from outside. Abby stopped herself as she heard grunting and the sound of electricity.

Three knocks. "Abby, this is Dean Winchester and my brother Sam. Open up."

Abby relaxed. She opened the door to reveal two men. One short with spiky hair and green eyes, and one tall with long hair and hazel eyes. "Where's my mom?" Abby said jumping right into what was on her mind.

"Abby I'm sorry but when Dean and I showed up the demon had already killed her. We suspect that the demon wanted her for something." Sam said. She guessed it was Sam by the way he introduced himself and the shorter one as Dean.

Abby stood straight up. She knew something had happened to her mom. It always happens to hunters and Abby knew that would be her someday, but that never stopped her from hunting. Sam noticed Dean wasn't saying anything. Sam looked over at Dean to find him standing there with wide eyes.

"Dean you okay?" Sam said but Dean kept looking at Abby. "Dean?" Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder, knocking him out of his trance.

"Yeah I'm fine." Dean said. "Who's your father?" Dean asked Abby.

"I never met him. My mom said that he died before I was born." Abby's face twisted with confusion. "Why do you want to know?" Sam looked between the two also confused.

"Uh, you look like someone I know." Dean said looking at the ground. He looked back at Abby. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah, yeah come in." She stepped out of the way and let Sam and Dean walk in. They towered over her as they walked by. They were over 6 feet tall and she was only 5 foot 9 inches.

"Do you know why the demon wanted your mom?" Sam asked. Dean was looking at Abby with a face coating with confusion again.

"Honestly I have no idea. She was supposed to be getting salt for when we go to salt and burn the bones but she decided that I should sit this one out. I knew something had happened to her." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Maybe it had something to do with my visions I've been getting since my 16th birthday."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. "What visions?" they said in unison.

That earned a laugh from Abby. "It's funny how you two talk at the same time." She tried to lighten the mood but that wasn't going to happen. She has never told anyone except for her mom about the visions and now two men walk in here and tell her Jenna died and now she's telling them about her "gift". "Ever since I turned 16 I've been getting these dreams at night. They are always about hunting and monsters. Now the most recent one was..." She trailed off to think of the last one. "Actually the last one had a short man with a beard. A woman with long brown hair in a black dress with way to much chest showing. And..." Abby looked at Dean. "You." She pointed to him.

Sam didn't believe what he was hearing. "So you must be a prophet."

Abby shot her gaze to Sam. "No way! Prophets get their visions when they are struck by holy lightning. That never happened to me." Abby's eyes widened and she looked down. "How the hell do I know that?"

Dean looked at Sam. "Should we call Cas?"

"Yeah maybe." Sam replied.

"You mean Castiel the angel?" She said interrupting their conversation. "How the hell do I know that!?"

Sam reached his hand out and rested it on her shoulder. "Hey calm down alright. Everything is going to be fine. We're going to have Cas come down and tell us what's going on."

There was a flutter of wings behind the Winchesters followed by. "I don't believe it." a gruff voice said. Abby looked at the man and the man looked back at her. He was wearing a suit covered by a trench coat. But she saw what was on the inside. A white bluish essence was floating around in the body.

"Cas! Hey we need you to..." Dean trailed off and observed Castiel's facial expression. "Cas you okay man?"

Cas got down on one knee and bowed his head. "Your majesty, I am sorry for being so disrespectful."

"Wait what?" Abby said. "I'm no royal. I'm a hunter."

"Cas what the hell man." Sam said.

"Um. Arise?" Abby tried out the word and the Angel did as told. Abby shrugged "I could get used to this." She joked around. "Now, tell me why did you call me 'your majesty'?"

"It is how Angels are supposed to address their commanders." Confusion was plastered on all of their faces. "Who you call Abby is actually Alexandra. The commander of the Garrison, the Arch Angels, and she is also God's only born angel."


End file.
